


Reiner x Busty!Reader ~Lemon~

by MarcosLittleAngel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcosLittleAngel/pseuds/MarcosLittleAngel





	Reiner x Busty!Reader ~Lemon~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReinerXAtashi5Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinerXAtashi5Ever/gifts).



 " **S-so where do we start?"**

Reiner was hungrily licking and sucking your neck, leaving multiple red hickeys. You groaned as his warm, wet muscle slid over a sweet spot on your neck. "You like that, don't you, (Name)?" Reiner purred. He continued to abuse the spot, making you cry out in pleasure. Getting bored, Reiner started to move lower on your body. "Hmm, I don't think you need this," he said, ripping your shirt off. "Or this." Off came your lacy black bra. You shivered as the cold air touched your nipples, making them perk up. Reiner chuckled at the sight before him and squeezed one of your breasts. "I knew you had big tits hiding under your clothes, babe, but to be honest, they look sexier without anything covering them." You pouted, blushing a little. It wasn't your fault that you had gigantic boobs! Reiner suddenly began to lower his head to your exposed chest. He began licking the valley between your breasts, making you squirm. "D-don't tease me, Reiner!" you gasped, uncontrollably. You let out a strangled cry, when Reiner decided to start sucking on your left breast. He massaged the other one gently, so that it wouldn't be left out. You moaned loudly, pulling Reiner's head closer to your boobs so that he could pleasure them even more. He switched breasts, giving your remaining boob the rest of his attention. You closed your eyes tightly. All this foreplay was starting to make you get a burning feeling down in your womanhood. You suddenly sat up, pushing Reiner's head away from your boob. "You can't continue until you strip something," you ordered cheekily, while pulling his shirt off. "Oh my word..." You knew your boyfriend was ripped, but not this ripped. "Like what you see?" Reiner asked, smirking cockily while flexing. "Yes," you answered, sensually dragging your fingertips across his toned pectorals. He gave a few breathy gasps before replying,"Well, gotta keep myself sexy for you, (Name)." Rolling your eyes, you attacked Reiner's mouth with yours, tongues battling for dominance. Reiner won. He stroked your tongue with his own, making you release explicit moans. Your fingers fumbled down his body as you began to toggle with his belt. "Off with your pants," you giggled, pulling them off. Eyes wide, you stared at the tent in Reiner's boxers. "Big, huh?" Reiner purred, teasingly bucking his hips towards you. "Yeah," you agreed, and you proceeded to strip him of his underwear. You took his shaft in your hand, and slowly lowered your head so that the tip rested against your lips. Reiner let out an audible gasp, his eyes round. "Oh yes, babe," you whispered, before inserting his cock into your warm and wet mouth. You began by licking around the tip, tasting his precum. Reiner desperately tried not to moan. Unsatisfied with his response, you slid him deeper inside your mouth. Moaning uncontrollably, Reiner gave a slight buck of his hips. "I'm getting there," you cooed, sexually. You began bobbing your head, his member in your mouth. Reiner began to cry out even louder when you started to incorporate hard, sucking motions with your head-bobbing. Massaging his balls you sucked harder and harder, making sure you pleasured your boyfriend well. "Ah, f*ck, (Name)," he gasped, thrusting his hips towards your mouth, making you gag and deep-throat him. Finally, you ended the oral session by licking the underside of his thick shaft. That was more than enough to get his creamy seed to spurt in forceful gushes into your mouth. Grimacing, you swallowed the cum and raised your head from his cock. "That was... f*cking amazing, (Name)," Reiner panted. You flashed him a sheepish grin before spreading your legs teasingly. "My turn," you said, sweetly, gliding your hands down your curvaceous body before letting them slip into your lacy panties. Growling, Reiner pinned you to the bed. "You need to be punished for torturing me like that," he hissed, crouching between your smooth legs. His fingers curiously poked the entrance to your womanhood, making you gasp. Unceremoniously, he jabbed a finger into your dripping vagina, coating his digit in your sexual juices. Your cries of delight encouraged him to slip a second, then a third finger into your nether region. You moaned as he began to pump his fingers inside of you, tickling your sensitive walls. As Reiner pumped faster, you felt a coil wind up in your stomach. "Reiner! I'm going to-" "No you're not," he corrected, exiting his fingers from your wet entrance. Whining, you began to grind your hips into his rock-hard member."I'm coming, (Name)!" Reiner hissed. He slipped off your panties and tossed them to the floor. Reiner began to lick your clit and your exposed womanhood, his tongue slipping in and out of you. After some quick stimulation, he aligned his cock to your entrance. He gave you a lustful look before plunging deep into you, penetrating the farthest parts of your soaked cavern. "Reiner!" You screamed out in euphoria as he began to slam into you again and again. In, out, in, out, in, out. The pattern never ceased its course, it only seemed to pick up speed. "Faster!" you cried. "D*mn. (Name). So. Tight," Reiner gasped out. "Harder!" Reiner suddenly thrusted into a particular area that made you scream and arch your back into him. Ah, the fabled g-spot. "Right there!" you choked out. Getting the memo, Reiner began to penetrate that bundle of nerves that made you see stars. With a sudden burst of strength, Reiner lifted your leg over his shoulder and wrapped the other one around his waist. This new position allowed him to gain easier access to your special-spot. Your back slammed against the backboard of the bed with every harsh thrust. Suddenly, Reiner flipped over onto his back, still inside of you while you now straddled him. "Ride me," Reiner hissed. Obediently, you began to twist your hips around his member, enticing sharp groans from him. You begin to hump him, sweaty skin slapping against his in a strange, wet, squishy sound that turned you on even more. "Ride me like a cowgirl, baby," moaned Reiner. "Ride me till you cum!" Your current straddling position allowed Reiner's thick cock hit your g-spot even easier than before. Unbeknownst to you, Reiner was enjoying himself as he watched your giant breasts give a sharp bounce as you came down on him. "Sexy," he whimpered erotically. "I'm going to-" you cried out as the knot in your belly snapped, allowing your sweet juices to coat Reiner's penis. Reiner howled as he gripped your hips, his semen decorating your slick walls. Wincing, you slid off of his limp member, groaning at the upcoming soreness. Exhausted, Reiner wrapped you lovingly in his arms. "I love you, (Name)," he yawned, nuzzling into your neck. "I love you too, Reiner."~


End file.
